De la neige
by DeyRocks
Summary: SongFic sur la chanson De La Neige, de Laurence Jalbert. Neville ne comprend pas pourquoi sa mère hurle ainsi, ni pourquoi son père ne le reconnaît pas. Papa ? Maman ?


Coucou tout le monde ! Je sais, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié alors je vous ai écrit un petit OS sur Neville. J'ai une longue fic en préparation, je devrais poster le premier chapitre sous peu. En attendant, dites-moi ce que vous pensez de celle-ci !

Je vous aime, -xxxXxxx-

Larme d'Ange

--------------- **De la neige** ----------------

Aujourd'hui, je ne comprends pas.

Pourquoi mon papa ne me reconnaît pas ? Pourquoi ma maman hurle comme ça ? Je n'aime pas du tout cet endroit. Je pleure, comme un bébé. Personne pour me consoler. Ils sont tous trop occupés à s'affoler autour de mes parents. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Grand-mère est dans tous ses états. Elle cache son visage dans ses mains, son corps est secoué de gros sanglots. Je n'avais jamais vu Grand-mère pleurer. Il faut le dire à papa. J'approche de son lit.

-Papa ! Papa ! Grand-mère pleure ! Pourquoi ?

Il ne me répond pas.

-Papa ! Papa…C'est moi, Neville !

Je crie maintenant. Je hurle presque aussi fort que maman. Son regard est vide, on dirait qu'il ne me voit pas. Je serre les poings et je tambourine sur sa poitrine.

-Papa ! Papa ! Maman !

Un homme en robe bleue m'agrippe par le bras et m'entraîne dans le corridor, hors de la chambre et me dit de rester ici, qu'on s'occupera de moi. Mais moi j'en ai assez. Je veux m'en aller. Je cours dans le couloir, pousse la porte malgré mes petits bras et sort dehors, sans manteau et sans bottes. Il fait froid. Mais moi je reste là. Je lève mon petit visage barbouillé de larmes vers la fenêtre. Plusieurs Médicomages se succèdent à côté de maman et papa. J'aurais voulu rester, après tout on a besoin de ses parents quand on n'a que trois ans.

_J'ai regardé tout d'un coup par la fenêtre  
Quelqu'un me disait de m'en aller  
J'ai baissé les yeux, baissé la tête  
J'avais de la neige sous les pieds…_

Je ne comprends pas vraiment. On ne vient pas assez souvent voir papa et maman. Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire. Grand-mère m'a demandé ce que je voulais pour mes six ans. Jai répondu que je voulais revoir mes parents. Elle m'y a donc emmené. Ils étaient toujours dans la même petite chambre isolée. Je me suis approché du lit de mon père et je lui ai fait un bisou sur la joue. Encore ce regard vide.

-Bonjour papa. C'est moi, Neville, tu te souviens ?

Il n'en a pas l'air. Puis je vais voir ma mère. Je serre sa main dans la mienne, je caresse ses jolis cheveux. Elle sourit.

-Tu me reconnais maman ?

Elle met ses deux yeux dans le même trou et commence à jouer avec ses doigts. Non, elle ne me reconnaît pas. Grand-mère me prend par la main et m'attire dehors. La visite est déjà terminée.

-Dis Grand-mère, quand est-ce que papa et maman vont revenir à la maison ?

_  
Les arcs-en-ciel de novembre  
Ont la pâleur de ces chambres  
On les a enfermés  
Pour y attendre l'éternité_

Je comprends un peu mieux maintenant. J'ai onze ans. Je sais pourquoi mes parents sont ainsi. Je sais aussi qu'il y a peu d'espoir qu'ils reviennent un jour à la maison. Mais moi je suis rentré pour les vacances de Noël. Poudlart est un endroit génial. Je me suis fait quelques amis, ça m'aide à oublier. Mais ils ne sont au courant de rien. Grand-mère est devenue sévère avec les années. Après m'avoir presque étouffé avec mon écharpe, elle m'a tiré jusqu'à la cheminée afin qu'on se rende à Ste-Mangouste. Elle m'a bien épousseté avant de me guider jusqu'à la nouvelle chambre de mes parents. J'ai été étonné de voir qu'on les avait transférés dans une chambre commune où des dizaines de lits étaient alignés. Il n'y a qu'un mince rideau qui sépare mes parents des autres patients. Dans l'aile psychiatrique.

Psychiatrique. Ce mot résonne étrangement dans ma tête. Mes parents ne sont pas des fous. Grand-mère a bien vu mon trouble.

-Ne reste pas ici Neville.

Je sors en courant sans mot dire. J'ai besoin d'air.__

En regardant, j'ai revu par la fenêtre  
On me disait de ne pas rester  
J'ai senti le froid, j'ai baissé la tête  
J'avais de la neige sous les pieds…

Aujourd'hui, j'ai fini par accepter.

Quand j'ai aperçu Ron, Harry et Hermione, près du professeur Lockhart, j'ai eu l'impression d'être pris en flagrant délit. J'aurais voulu rentrer six pieds sous terre. Je me suis contenté de détourner le regard en espérant qu'ils n'aillent pas tout raconter ce que j'avais jusque là si bien caché. Mais Hermione m'a parlé à l'école. Elle m'a dit que je ne devais pas avoir honte. Que c'était normal d'avoir de la peine. Que mes parents s'étaient battus en héros. Tout ce que Grand-mère m'avait déjà dit. Mais de l'entendre de la bouche d'Hermione, ça m'a fait réaliser. Et j'ai fini par me dire qu'il ne fallait pas laisser ça assombrir mon avenir. Qu'après tout, il y avait sûrement des belles choses à venir…__

Mais d'ici plusieurs décembres  
Tant de mirages à me vendre  
Tant de voyages à raconter  
Sur des eaux douces ou des eaux salées

Aujourd'hui, je me suis mis à rêver.

À rêver de paix et de liberté. À rêver de ses grands yeux gris et de ses longs cheveux blonds. De sa douce folie et de son rire cristallin. Je me suis surpris à rêvasser au jour où je pourrais la serrer dans mes bras, la prendre par la main. Et puis un jour c'est arrivé, tout simplement. Alors qu'on marchait dans le parc de Poudlard, tous les deux, je lui ai dit.

-Luna, tu veux être ma petite amie ?

Elle n'a rien répondu. Elle m'a souri et elle attrapé ma main. Elle s'est mise à me parler des Ronflaks Cornus et des autres bêtes imaginaires dont lui parlait son père. Ça m'était égal qu'elle soit étrange. Je l'aimais ainsi ma Luna. __

Je sais le temps qui passe  
Je sais qu'elle m'enlace  
Des jours j'aime ses caresses  
Les lendemains je les déteste

Aujourd'hui, je me suis marié.

Avec la plus belle femme du monde entier. Avec la seule que j'ais jamais aimée. Devant l'autel et devant Merlin, je viens de sceller notre union d'un anneau, d'un baiser. Grand-mère est en larme dans le premier banc. Ron et Hermione se sourient dans le deuxième, ce sera bientôt leur tour. Ginny et Harry sont à leurs côtés, eux sont déjà mariés. Les festivités terminées, je prends Luna par la main et nous transplanons vers notre lune de miel.__

Je sais le temps qui court  
Je sais qu'elle m'entoure  
Dans ses draps de velours  
Ai-je trop dormi un jour ?

Aujourd'hui, j'ai pris une grande décision.

Je viens d'apprendre que je serai papa. Que ma tendre Luna attend un joli bambin qui viendra égayer notre quotidien. C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de faire le grand saut. Je vais présenter Luna à mes parents. J'ai beaucoup parlé d'eux à mon épouse, mais je n'ai encore jamais osé l'emmener. J'avais encore un peu honte, je crois. Mais tout cela c'est fini. Nous venons d'arriver à Ste-Mangouste et je la guide jusqu'à l'aile psychiatrique où je retrouve enfin mes parents. Je les serre dans mes bras, ils ne me reconnaissent toujours pas.

-Papa, maman, voici Luna. Ma femme. Aujourd'hui, nous avons appris qu'elle est enceinte. Elle attend un bébé. Nous allons être parents nous aussi.

J'ai cru voir une étincelle briller dans les yeux de mon père et un sourire étirer les lèvres de ma mère. Mais peut-être n'était-ce que l'émotion qui me faisait halluciner…__

Les arcs-en-ciel de septembre  
Me font serrer mes croyances  
Entre mes bras agrandis  
Par le passé qui est parti  
Comme un instant d'oubli  
Par le présent qui me ramène à la vie

Aujourd'hui, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie.

Ma Luna, mon amour, mon adorée est en train d'accoucher de notre premier enfant. Elle souffre, elle crie, elle a mal, mais je suis là, à ses côtés.

-Tiens bon, chérie. Ça y est presque !

Un hurlement de douleur. Un cri, des pleurs. Mon bébé est né. Mon petit garçon. Je le regarde dans les bras de Luna. Il est si mignon, si craquant avec le petit duvet noir qui recouvre sa tête. Il se tourne vers la poitrine de sa mère, affamé. Elle le nourrit, comme si elle avait fait sa toute sa vie. Elle est vraiment une femme formidable.

-Tu permets, dis-je timidement en tendant les bras vers ma progéniture. Je voudrais le présenter à quelqu'un.

Je le prends délicatement, sors de la chambre et me dirige vers l'aile psychiatrique. Je passe la porte, écarte le rideau et me dirige vers mes parents.

-Maman, papa, je vous présente Franck Londubat, mon petit garçon.

Est-ce que je me fais des idées ou une larme brille dans les yeux de mon père ? Et est-ce que maman tend vraiment la main pour caresser les cheveux de mon bébé ? C'est vraiment le plus beau jour de ma vie.__

Coup d'oubli, coup de vie  
Coup de vaste solitude  
Dans des draps si doux  
Moi j'ai bien trop dormi

Aujourd'hui, je suis démoli.

J'ai emmené ma petite famille visiter mes parents. Franck a maintenant six ans. Il ne connaît pas beaucoup ses grands-parents, mais il les a vus souvent. Quand j'entre dans la chambre, plusieurs médicomages s'affairent autour du lit de mon père. Je suis surpris d'y voir Grand-mère, le visage caché dans ses mains, secouée de gros sanglots.

-Grand-mère… ?

En m'entendant, elle se jette sur moi et m'étreint aussi fort qu'elle le peut.

-Oh, Neville ! C'est Franck il…oh mon Dieu ! … Ton père est mort Neville.

Mort. Ce mot me frappe comme un _Doloris_ en pleine poitrine. Je pleure, sans pour autant pouvoir détacher mon regard du lit de mon père. Je ne l'aurai jamais vraiment connu. On disait pourtant qu'il était fort, alors pourquoi est-il parti ? Un médicomage vient me voir et me suggère d'aller un peu plus loin, reprendre mes esprits. Je cours vers la sortie. J'ai besoin d'air. Je pousse facilement la porte et me retrouve dehors, au froid. Je lève la tête vers la fenêtre, mais son corps est toujours inerte. Au travers les robes bleues, j'aperçois une femme blonde qui me sourit tristement, un enfant aux grands yeux gris dans les bras. Je suis triste, mais je sais que malgré tout je serai heureux. Car il y a Franck, mon enfant.

_  
J'ai regardé tout d'un coup par la fenêtre  
Quelqu'un me disait de m'en aller  
J'ai baissé les yeux, baissé la tête  
J'avais de la neige sous les pieds…_

Et il y a Luna.


End file.
